nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Silbermonds Blutfalken
Silbermonds Blutfalken verstehen sich als Wacheinheit der Stadt Silbermond. Ihnen obliegt die Aufrechterhaltung von Ordnung und Sicherheit. Die Gilde ist als Rollenspielgilde konzeptioniert. PvE und PvP können ebenfalls betrieben werden. Mitglieder Momentan sind folgende Mitglieder registriert: (Stand: 08.05.2009) * Kommandant: Jayadeep Morgenwind * Kommandant ehrenhalber: Kaeldo Blutschmied * Stellvertretender Kommandant: Kitiara di Javidor - Ressort Waffentraining und militärische Schulung * Offiziere: Ligon Sonnenreiter - Ressort Personal- und Rekrutenbetreuung : Ylyana Morgenwind - Kommandant des Heilerkorps * Offiziere mit Sonderaufgaben ohne besondere Rangführung: Neehsa Aruuhn - Verbindungsoffizier zur schwarzen Klinge * Blutfalken: Eowan, Lan * Magister und Nethermanten: derzeit keine * Aufklärung und Observation: Takamichi Aruun, Lomion * Rekruten und Anwärter: Therestia und Sharamee für die Magister und Nethermanten : Gwelyth für die Blutfalken : Telandir und Niníel für Aufklärung und Observation : Curumo für die Magister Bewerbungen Bewerbungen erfolgen bitte IG an Jayadeep oder Kitiara. Geschichte der Blutfalken (verfaßt am 14. Aug 2009 von Asil im Forum der Blutgarde von Quel'Thalas) Silbermonds Blutfalken .... die "Stadtwache" der Hauptstadt des Reiches Quel'Thalas, oder zumindest dem, was davon übrig blieb. Oft sehe ich, das hier paralellen zu den Wachen bzw Wachen-ähnlichen Gilden Sturmwinds gezogen wird. Zugegebener maßen drängen sich solche Vergleiche einem beinahe auf, wenn man beide Seiten kennt und vieleicht sogar zuerst ein "Ally" war. Eines Vorweg: Dieser Beitrag versteht sich weder direkt noch indirekt als Wertung dessen, was auf Seiten der Allianz, speziell die Wachen bzw Wachen ähnlichen Strukturen der RP Gemeinde der Allianz auf Forscherliga amgeht. Dieser Post dient in erster Linie, aber nicht ausschließlich, dem besseren Verständnis FÜR die Silbermonder BLutfalken. ---- "Silbermonder Blutfalken", hm den Namen fand ich gut gewählt. Ich weis nicht ob Kaeldo allein ihn wählte, aber das spielt ja auch nicht wirklich eine Rolle. Oder doch? Was führte eigendlich zur Gründung dieser Gilde? Nun ich muss zugeben, das ich nicht alle Details kenne. Auch kann ich mich durchbestimmte im RL passierte Dinge, nicht mehr an alles in allen Einzelheiten erinnern. Vieles von dem was ich aus der Geschichte des RP's auf der FL weis, weis ich nur aus meinem Tagebüchern. Es gab vor einiger Zeit auch im Bereich der Horde, speziel das Silbermonder RP betreffend, Disskusionen über den Sinn bzw Unsinn NPC's in das RP einzubinden. Die Bandbreite reichte von absoluter Integration der NPC's bis hin zum absoluten Ignorieren ("sie reagieren ja nie"). Da hierbei gerade die NPC-Wachen oft Anlass waren sich OOC zu streiten, suchte ich nach einen für beide Seiten befriedigenden Kompromiss. Ich tat dies alleine, ohne Absprachen mit irgendjemandem. Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage sag ich mal. Asil war damals schon so pö a pö erst pro forma, dann aber auch regulär als solche angespielt "Hohe Richterin des Turmes" geworden. IC eine Machtposition die mich ooc erschreckte und auch heute spiele ich Asil sehr selten, weil ich diese IC-Macht nie missbrauchen möchte. Aber einmal tat ich es doch. Damals, es war kurz nach dem hinzufügen der Sonnenbrunnen-Insel, gab es eine Verhandlung gegen eine geständige "Verräterin". Da Asil bis heute ein Solo-Projekt ist, stand ich ohne Wachen plötzlich vor der Aufgabe, eine recht delikate Angelegenheit ic zu lösen. Nach rumfragen, erklärte sich Kaeldo damals bereit für die Dauer der Verhandlung als Wächter zu fungieren. Ic hatten Asil und Kaeldo damals dann relativ viel miteinander zu tun. Ich sage relativ und meine damit bezogen auf Asil. Damals reifte dann eine Idee in mir: Silbermonder RP Wache. Doch nicht ich wollte diese Gründen, ja ich wollte ic und ooc nicht mal Member dieser Gilde sein. Nun ich traute es Kaeldo zu diese Wache zu gründen. Im vollen Wissen, das dieses RP Projekt nicht einfach zu handhaben sein wird, erteielte ich IC mit Asil in ihrer Funktion als "Richterin Silbermonds" dem Blutritter Kaeldo den Auftrag, eine "zusätzliche Wacheinheit" aufzustellen. Diese sollte ausschließlich nur aus Blutelfen bestehen. Ich will es nicht verheimlichen. Ich gab Kaeldo den Auftrag ohne ihn vorab darüber zu informieren. Es sollte ihn eine RP Aufgabe geben, mit der er wieder etwas aufleben konnte. Damals stand es mit dem RP nicht gerade gut. Zu Kaeldo hatte ich auch mit einer anderen Chara RP Kontakt und dadurch wusste und hoffte ich, das Kaeldo diese ic erteilte aufgabe ernst nahm. Er gab mir per einem OOC Wisper zu verstehen, das diese Aufgabe ihn nicht wirklich behagen würde und ich meinerseits sprach ihm mut zu. Dann traten in meinem RL Ereignisse ein, die dazu führten das ich längere Zeit nicht online war. Als ich wieder da war und versuchte mich in das RP mit meinen chara wieder reinzufinden und auch meinem Platz im sporadischen RP Silbermonds zu finden, sah ich dann eine von Kaeldo geführte Wache - eben die "Silbermonder Blutfalken" Ich bestätige hiermit, das die Gilde "Silbermonder Blutfalken" auf IC herbeigeführten RP basiert. Sie wurde also nicht einfach mal so gegründet nach der Devise: "machen wir doch mal einfach ne wache und machen uns selber dazu". All jenen, die diese Wache aus was für Gründen auch immer OOC anfeinden, möchte ich in das RP Buch schreiben: Welche RP-Wache kann mit einer besseren Legitimation aufwarten? Das nicht alles Gold ist was glänzt, ist etwas anderes. Das ich mit bestimmten Dingen nicht einverstanden bin, was bei den Blutfalken läuft ist auch nichts was diesem einem Fakt schwächt: Für mich ist diese Gilde die wahre RP-Wache Silbermonds. Welche Probleme ich bei den Wachen sehe, sind Dinge die ich mit diesen selber schon besprochen habe. Aber wie damals als ich die idee dazu hatte, gilt auch heute: ich halte mich aus den inneren angelegenheiten der Blutfalken ic und ooc weitesgehend raus. ooc gestatte ich mir nur hin und wieder mal (selten) einen gutgemeinten Rat. Zum thema "Macht im RP" ein kleiner Merksatz: Macht hat jeder nur soviel, wie ihm die anderen bereit sind zuzugestehen. Wenn man IC sehr viel macht hat, muss man sich ooc das vertrauen der anderen verdienen, damit diese einem ooc diese macht dann auch anerkennen und zubilligen. dann klappen auch ic die "macht" ausspielungen. Vertrauen und gemeinsamer Spass, nicht nur am RP sondern auch ooc, sind grundlage für ein funktionierendes RP. Das schließt auch ein, das man seine "Macht" nie missbraucht. Egal aus welchem Grund. Abschließend etwas, was ich auch in einem anderen Thread schon sagte: WoW ist egal ob PVE oder RP oder meinetwegen auch PVP nur ein Spiel. Ein Zeitvertreib. Ziel eines Spieles ist einzig und allein zu unterhalten, spass zu haben. Und genau das ist es was es als einziges MUSS! Ein Spiel MUSS allen beteiligten Spass machen, soll es nicht in Frust und Streit enden. Auch wenn es bei einige RPlern verpöhnt ist: Sofern ihr im RP konfrontationen ausspielt - sucht IMMER dabei auch ooc das gespräch mitdem gegenüber um Missverständnissen und daraus resultierendem ooc streit vorzubeugen. Sprecht Euch ab was machbar ist, was ihr zu aktzeptieren bereit seid. Unterscheidet aber dabei auch immer WAS IC und WAS OOC ist. Trennt beides IMMER sauber voneinander! Wer immer auch dies nicht macht, wird früher oder später ein Frusterlebnis haben, aufgrund eines Missverständnisses. Links * Forum * Was tun? sprach der Blutfalke * Was tun? sprach der Blutfalke - Teil 2 * Die absolute Wahrheit über Wachfortbildung Kategorie:Blutgarde von Quel'Thalas Kategorie:Revier:Silbermond Kategorie:Blutelfen Themengilde